deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jesterofgames/Malus Zero (my OC)
Name Malus Zero Physical Profile Age: 20+ Race: demi-god/god Hight: 6.0 Eye Color: Left eye: silver Right eye: red Apperence: a Pale Skinny male no visable Muscles apparent has a robotic right arm Has Sholder lenght White hair Wears a white duster White combat boots white pants and a white T shirt and a pair of white gloves History Tought in combat at a very young age he was raised to be cool calm and collected and compleatly deatched from his emotions by his father Who was the god of Chaos eventually he and his father went to war with the gods of the realm Eventually he met his brother IN a fight and beat him after that he beat 3 of the strongest gods simutaniously Eventually his brother showed up stronger then even and killed him but he was given a second chance and was sent to a diffrent dimension (Rwby dont know what it is LOOK IT UP) where he met his Futer wife Luna And future best friend Viola Power and stats Destructive capability: Beginning of saga (scarlet chaos chronicles) Multi solar system level(fought medium level God who where holding back due to being in human form), 'galaxy' (fought on par with 3 top level Gods who where holding back due to being in human form) Speed: FTL (10 times), MFTL (16000 times faster then light) Durability : multi solar system , galaxy Middle of saga (rwby x tscc) Destructive capability: Multi city block level (due to powers being seald) '' multi city level '' Country level '' multi country level ''possably planet level'' Galaxy to Multi galaxy level with unsealed powers Durability:same Speed; hypersonic, massivly Hyper sonic, Massivly hypersonic, Ftl, ftl Possably MFTL. End of saga (chaos and creation chronicals) Universal+(Beat A statue that had absorbed 3 gods power and could have destroyed the universe), ''Multiversal'', '''Multiversal+,'' Multiversal+ (higher then true chaos trigger)'' Strenght: Immeserable Durablility: Universal+ Possable multiversal (tanked the force equal to a 1000 focued big bang with little trouble), multiversal (matched a God in true form who could destroy the multiverse), Multiversal '(higher then chaos trigger), multiversal+ (higher then Destruction trigger),MUltiversal+ (higher then true chaos trigger) Speed: MFTL With MFTL+ Reaction (casually speed blitzed and keep up with the fastes gods in his realm), MFTL + (Flew past galaxys in a few seconds and had what seemd to be a 10000 Hour fight it 1/2 second),' MFTL + '(Flew across the universe in 1 second), ''MFTL+ With near omnipressent Reactions ''(keep up with a near omnipressant god in reaction time but was slower in travle speed) Key: Base form, '''''Chaos trigger, Destruction trigger, True Chaos trigger, Apocolyps trigger,Creation trigger Intelagince: Combat and tactical geineaus Can even read his opponents attack patterns and guess what they will do next with 95% accurecy Standerd equipment: Sword of apocolyps (a Bronze claymore simaler to dantes (From classic devil may cry) but less decorated impowerd by the sealed soul of the god of apocolyps) Sin and punishment (2 pistols Simaler in apperance to ebony and ivory From Classic Devil may cry) Lust and greed (2 pistons simaler the the caswell and jackel From hellsing) A Pocket watch (impowerd by the seald soul of the goddes of time by snaping his fingers and willing it time will stop for 10 minuts) Rings (Spawned by his gloves by focusing magic into these rings they turn into magical spears which explode on contact with the target or when ever malus wills them too impowerd by a sealed soul of an old god of destruction) Agni (a single edged one handed sword impowerd by the sealed soul of aFire fairy allowes malus to summon fire around it and control the summond fire twin sword to yuki) Yuki (A single edged sword impowerd by the sealed soul of a snow fairy allowes malus to summon Snow/ice around it and controled the summond snow/ice Twin sword to Agni) Inazuma (A gautar which has lightning strikes the enemys of malus When played impowerd by the sealed soul of an old lightning goddes) Mimic gautlets ( gautlets that can mimic any move malus sees) Pandoras neckless (a neckless with pandoras soul traped in it it can become what ever malus imagens) Golden gautlets (Created by the god of Forgery They incress his striking strenght 4 times over) Destruction gautlets (lets him tap into his destructive magic) Notiable techniqes: Chaos trigger and other variations: HIs skin turns Pure white his eyes turn Pure black he gets a White mask with black marking and his Duster becomes a skin tight jacket (other variations comming soon) Weaknesses: magic is Finite (very low chance he will run out though) Most his equipment runs on magic can underestimate his opponents Likes to play with his opponents Leaving him wide oppen Most his finishers leave him wide open if he has no magic his stats drop Notably Dosnt like to stop time nor use most the weapons he has doesnt like to use chaos trigger unless nessicary Pick what ever version of malus you want and what ever weapons you want Oc test score (test 1 32 test 2 36 retake test one 21) Category:Blog posts